


Our Final Hope

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Children, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy, Reylo babies, episode ix wish list, force bond sex, tw: abuse, virgin!ben, virgin!rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Tragedy has struck the Resistance again as General Organa has peacefully passed away aboard the Millennium Falcon.  However, the time to mourn is brief.A coup has taken place in The First Order.  Kylo Ren is imprisoned on the dark side of Halana.  Armitage Hux has taken command and is ruthlessly seizing control of the galaxy.The Resistance must now find a new base and cobble together a final strategy to defeat The First Order.





	1. Planetfall

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Snoke's abuse. Ben dissociates a little bit. Probably won't be the last time in this fic.
> 
> Slow burn is for the birds. This gets right to it and should keep steady. I can't promise this will be explicit. Rating will change if it does. I've never written smut in my life. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy well-written, in-character, smut.
> 
> Lastly, if Poe Dameron is your cinnamon roll resistance hero, this is not the fic for you. In this fic, he's ruthless. He's a foil for Hux. I have nothing against the character. And I realize that it's not 100% how he's been portrayed in the movies. He's more like canon!Poe with added ruthlessness.

Opening Crawl:

Tragedy has struck the Resistance again as General Organa has peacefully passed away aboard the Millennium Falcon.  However, the time to mourn is brief.

A coup has taken place in The First Order.  Kylo Ren is imprisoned on the dark side of Halana.  Armitage Hux has taken command and is ruthlessly seizing control of the galaxy.

The Resistance must now find a new base and cobble together a final strategy to defeat The First Order.

* * *

 

Rey looked down into the escape pod that contained the remains of General Leia Organa.  With no safe place to land, it was decided that the General would be laid to rest among the stars.  Her own homeworld having been destroyed long ago, it made the most sense to honor her this way.  The funeral flew by in a haze of images and impassioned soundbites.  They were now en route to Alderaan’s sun.

Rey didn’t know Leia Organa that well.  She knew of Leia’s family, both biological and adopted.  She knew the stories of Leia’s time in the resistance and New Republic but, after her experience with Luke, she suspected this was as much legend as actual history.  She knew Leia was Ben’s mother.  And that almost seemed to hurt more.  Rey had not had time to debrief with her.  Leia would never know that Ben saved her life.  That Ben had fought at her side.  That, for a brief moment, he turned to the light.

Rey placed a hand on the port.  Silent tears streaming down her face.  Rey, in her grief, had not noticed the shimmer in the Force that echoed her own grief.  She had merely accepted it as her own.  Because of that, Rey was shocked to see a large, pale hand on top of hers.  She instantly knew who this hand belonged to.  She looked up to see Kylo Ren standing beside her.  A single tear staining his cheek.  His bottom lip trembled slightly.

She pulled her hand away after a moment’s hesitation.  The throne room fresh in her mind.  The gloved hand offering her the galaxy.  She is now burning with anger at the memory.  She remembers all the fighters that lost their lives on Crait.  It could have been avoided if Ben had come with her.

“Rey. Please.”

She looks up at him once again.  His hair is longer and disheveled.  He now has the beginnings of a beard.  He is wearing a simple white shirt and black pants.  He is barefoot.  The news on the net puts him on a prison planet after a coup orchestrated by Hux.

“What do you want, Kylo?”

He pursed his lips together.  It was the first time she had called him Kylo to his face.  In his mind, she was just another in a long list of people who had given up on him.

“I want to see my mother for the last time. I can see her when I touch your hand.  Just like the island.”

Rey stood still.  She was seething.  Every cord and knot in her body told her to run but she stood resolute.  Some deep part of her wanting to acquiesce.

“Rey.  I know you have chosen your side in all this.  That is your right.  But give a man, a monster, this one request.  My mother and I had our differences but she was still the one who gave me life.”

Rey closed her eyes for a second to center herself and calm her anger.  Just a little while ago, she would have done anything to see her mother again.  She would have even touched Snoke’s hand to do it.  With that thought, she slowly lifted her hand and showed it to him.  Kylo quickly reached out with both hands, almost greedily.  For a long second, he searched her eyes.  Rey immediately looked away.  Why did she feel fire and ice all at once when he looked at her?

Once he was sure one hand was secure in hers, he let the other hand drift down toward the pod that contained his mother.  When he contacted the smooth metal, he fell to his knees.

“I’ve been lost my whole life, Rey.  I can now finally admit that.  I was never a part of the Republic, the Empire, or even the First Order.  I was never a Jedi but also never a Sith.  I never adopted the Darth title.  Everyone I turned to for answers failed me.  My family.  The Jedi Religion.  Snoke.  Even you.”

“How did I fail you?!  You failed me!  I thought we had an understanding in the throne room.  I thought you would come with me.  But then you caught sight of that lifeless throne and you threw it all away!”

By this point, Rey had crouched down to seeth in his ear.  The audacity of his words stung.  Rey had risked everything to go to him but, in the end, it was for nothing.

“Goodbye Mother.  May the force be with you.  And I’m sorry.”

With that, Ben let go of Rey’s hand and the connection faded out.

* * *

 

Within hours of General Organa being laid to rest, they got news that an outer rim planet had given them sanctuary.  Finances had been lined up to order a small fleet and a communications package.  Even with the General gone, morale had improved with the news.  The thought of open air and, well, showers thrilled everybody.

Poe, however, was getting more and more agitated by the minute.  Rey was dodging him.  He was now the leader of this small group of rebels.  He needed to know what happened to Rey on Ahch-To.  He needed to know why Luke didn’t come with her.  Why did he resort to some sort of projection across the galaxy?  And more pressing than that, why was the net accusing her of killing the Supreme Leader?  She now had a higher price on her head than the entire resistance put together… six times over. The coup had revealed some amount of instability in the First Order and he hoped to exploit it but he needed answers.

He found Rey below a deck of the Falcon.  She was realigning some fuel line it seemed.  Perfect.  He knelt down, blocking her path out of the compartment.

“Rey, it’s been a three days.  We need to debrief.  You need to tell me what happened.”

“Yes, yes, I just got to cinch this line up or we’ll be blown across four systems.”

“Rey, you forget who you’re talking to.  I’m a pilot.  You’re full of shit.  You have a lot to answer for.”

“Oh do I?  Am I in some sort of trouble?”

Poe slammed his fist into the metal grating of the deck.  “I am NOT playing games with you.  We need a strategy going forward.  You need to tell us what you learned.  Did Luke give you anything useful?  Why are the nets saying you killed Snoke?  How would you even get that close to him?”

“You know the nets are full of propaganda these days.  You can’t believe a word they say.”

“Stop.  You are our most valuable resource.  The rumors are that you are as powerful as Kylo Ren.  We sent you to find Luke, not go on some suicide mission.  If you’re going to work with us, we have to know the plan.”

Rey lashed out, “You hypocrite!  It was just a couple days ago that you disobeyed direct orders and started a mutiny.  But now your orders are sacred?  Get the hell away from me and let me work!”

She made a mental note to watch herself around Dameron. Like so many others, he now showed himself ruthless in his mission. He called her a resource. He may as well have said “pawn". And she would be damned if she was going to be another man's game piece.

The Falcon made planetfall the next morning.  They were met with a crude warehouse that they would quickly transform into offices, mess, and bunks. The communications package had been delivered and was now being assembled with the help of BB8 and R2D2 with C3PO tittering anxiously over their metaphorical shoulders.

When night came, Rey opted to stay on The Falcon. Yet another attempt to avoid Poe's questions. She could lock the doors and pretend it's just her and the sand again.

“So I assume my mother is now in orbit around the Alderaan sun?”

Rey, too exhausted to argue, simply muttered, “Yes.”

“That is appropriate, I suppose.”

Ben stood with his back to her. She could sense that he was staring at nothing in particular. Indeed, he was looking through a small port window but all he could see was night on this hellscape of a prison planet.

“I suppose I shall join her soon. You and your friends will be glad to know that I'm sentenced to death. I'm not sure when or how. But I'm sure the celebration will be glorious.”

Rey stood silent. She was more conflicted than ever. She should be hooping and hollering. But she only felt her loneliness growing.

“I won't celebrate your death.”

Ben turned to face her. “Oh really? And why not? Because you failed to turn me into a weapon for your side, just as I was a weapon of Snoke's? Isn't that what your little escapade was about? And now that I'm of no use to anyone, I will be put down like a rabid animal.”

Ben now stood just a few inches from Rey. Rey could see the blinding hollowness in his eyes. It had been there all along but, with the news of his death sentence, it had grown exponentially. Rey sensed a resignation in him. That even if the prison doors were left open, he would not leave. He would gladly accept his death sentence.

“Kylo, it's not like that. I went to you because-” Rey stopped because she realized she wasn't sure why she went to him. It was foolish of her to think he would leave everything he's known behind. And what would the resistance do? They would have surely executed him on sight. So why did she? She remembered sitting in the hut on Ahch-To, telling him about the cave. She remembered how alone she felt. And the only person in the galaxy who felt the same crushing loneliness was light years away.

“Rey, it's ok. I understand. You wanted to save your friends. It was very brave of you, actually. Foolish but brave.”

“You don't understand!” She cried.

Ben replied, “I think I underst-" but was cut short by the presence of Rey's lips against his own. At the physical contact, he could see her surroundings. He recognized the main bunk of his father's ship. After an eternal second, she pulled back.

“You understand nothing. You think you're the only one who's been tossed aside? Everyone I have turned to in my life has either used me or died. I was lonely and you understood me. You helped me understand my new power where Luke couldn't. I saw our future and we were together. You promised me I would never be alone again.”

Ben felt a wetness on his cheek. “That's what I saw as well. Maybe it wasn't a vision. Maybe it was just a vain hope deep in our souls.”

“I refuse to believe that.” Rey replied. Once again, she reached her arms around his neck and kissed him. This time, however, he met her pressure with his. He found his arms snaking their way across her lower back. The kiss having sent jolts of energy down through his hips, he decided he needed her as close to him as possible. They both hoped their inexperience didn't show through.

Rey was the one who remembered something about tongues and decided she needed to taste him. She parted her lips under his and snaked the tip of her tongue out to feel his lower lip. Ben took the hint and parted his lips as well. A carnal need to taste her enveloped him. She tasted of dry heat with a hint of sweetness. He tasted of steel that gave way to an earthy freshness. It was the smell of dust after rain. Practically intoxicating for a desert dweller. Their tongues were as twin flames dancing around a fire.

Soon, it wasn't enough to just be close to one another. Ben parted just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Instead of her mouth, he placed a tender kiss on her jugular vein. Rey gasped at the sensation. And her gasp only fed his desire.

The coldness of his cell brought him back to rationality for a moment.

“Is this what you want? I don't want to hurt you. Please be sure because I will stop right now,” He asked her.

“I've wanted it since we touched hands.” She assured him.

“You should know that I've never done this before,” Ben admitted as his cheeks turned ruddy with embarrassment.

“I haven't either,” Rey admitted with a smile as her own embarrassment shown on her face.

“The Force is giving us a great gift.” Ben said.

“Then let's not waste it.” Rey replied. “Kiss my neck again.”

Ben did not hesitate. His lips returned to the vein in her neck. He found that a slight sucking action elicited, not just gasps, but moans. Each vibration settling at the base of his spine. Blood was now flowing away from his cheeks and into his cock. However, a sudden jolt of fear seized him. Normally, he would meditate until such salacious thoughts had passed. It was a symptom of having a foul parasite in your mind from an early age.  It had been years since he took himself in hand.

Rey could feel the awful stench of Snoke in his thoughts. “He's gone, Ben. You're free. You don't belong to him, even in death. You never belonged to him.”

Ben stiffened against her neck. Momentarily paralyzed. He wanted to be one with Rey but he didn't want to bring that gross caricature with him. He pulled back with a blank expression.

“Ben,” Rey pleaded, “I want you. You want me. Do something for yourself. I'm giving myself to you against everything I know to be right. Take what I'm giving you!”

“I don't want to infect you with him.”

“He's gone, Ben. He can't control you anymore.”

“Please believe me. I do want you. Only you.”

And the connection faded.

For the first time since she was a naive child with hope, she cried herself to sleep.

On the other side of the galaxy, Ben pounded his fists into the Force-shielded walls. Each hit sending shockwaves through his entire body. A normal man would have lost consciousness after the second hit. Ben lost count after ten before his body hit the floor.


	2. Planetfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance makes planetfall. Rose wakes up from a coma with some complications. Finn never leaves her side.

Rose was still in a coma. Finn had only left her side to attend Leia’s funeral. The Resistance was down to no bacta and one nurse, Rolan, who had other injuries and duties to attend to so Finn stood watch when he was called away. Finn learned how to take her pulse and monitor her breathing. He helped the nurse clean and change the dressing on the deep cuts in her legs caused by the crash. He also helped bathe her and made sure she was turned over every couple hours. He hoped Rose wouldn’t be mad at him for seeing her in such a state without her consent. He kept his feelings clinical when it came time for that.

Finn still wasn’t sure what to think of Rose herself. He did know that he wasn’t going to abandon anyone who saw him as a hero. Precisely because he _wasn’t_ a hero. He was just trying to run away. Twice now. _Maybe the Force has plans for me_ , he thought. _Maybe I am really supposed to be with the Resistance._ He haughtily told Phasma that he was rebel scum. He had essentially pledged his life to this small group of rebels whether they realized it or not. And Rose, she had heard the story of his escape from the First Order. Stories traveled fast. Whether you’re a stormtrooper or a rebel, he found, rumors spread like fire. He had been built up as a hero before he even met any of them.

Rey had become so powerful in the days since they met. He chided himself for ever thinking she needed saving. He almost botched the mission on Starkiller Base because he thought she needed help. Much to his surprise, she was as powerful, if not more so, than Kylo Ren. And if Phasma scared him to his bones, Kylo Ren scared him down to a quantum level. Well, he used to, anyway. Finn was surprised to learn that Kylo Ren was human. He hardly ever went without the mask. And he was very surprised to learn that Kylo Ren was the son of Han Solo and General Organa as well as Luke Skywalker’s nephew. All three myths in their own right.

Finn was shaken out of his thoughts by Poe. Poe had walked up to Finn and put a hand on his shoulder.

“How’s she doing, Finn?” Poe asked.

“Good. She’s stirring a bit more. Rolan says she could wake up any day now. But it’s hard to tell without any scanners.”

“I’m glad to hear it. She’s a fighter. She could have quit on us when Paige died but she didn’t.”

“She said she loved me. She kissed me before she fell into a coma. How do you know you love someone, Poe? Love isn’t something they talk about in stormtrooper training.”

Poe laughed. “Finn, that’s something everyone has to figure out on their own. It’s different for everybody. I will say that you’re doing a good job. You’re a good man, Finn.”

Both men paused to look at Rose. She looked peaceful. They both hoped for good dreams to help her heal.

“Finn, I’m sending Rolan over here in a bit to watch her. We need to talk shop. We’ll be making planetfall in a couple hours and I want to have some sort of direction before that happens. Did you hear about the coup?”

“Yeah, that was crazy. General Hux is mad for power, sure. But I honestly didn’t think he had it in him to take down Ren.”

“Exactly. There’s an instability there. If Kylo Ren can be taken down, Hux can too. Hux isn’t even force sensitive. Look, come find me when Rolan gets over here, ok?”

“Sure thing, Poe.”

As promised, Rolan came in to check on Rose so Finn headed to the cockpit of the Falcon.

“She flying steady?” Finn asked.

Poe seemed startled out of a reverie. “Yeah. Glad you’re here, Finn.”

“So what’s going on?”

“Well, as small as we are, everybody has to play a part if we are to move forward.” Poe started. “I have an idea for you. You can be a valuable resource to us. Your story can help us recruit more members to our cause.”

“How so?”

“I want us to figure out a way to spread dissent through the stormtrooper regiment. Your story could give others the inspiration to desert the First Order.”

“Oh. Wow… Poe, I don’t even know where to start. I’m a nobody. I was just a janitor.”

Poe smiled. “But that’s exactly what we need, Finn! We need the janitors. We need the clean up crew. They will help cleanse the galaxy of the First Order’s filth. If you can learn freedom, they can too. Right now, all I’m asking is for ideas. How can we infiltrate the stormtrooper regiment?”

“Ok, ok, I can do that.”

“Another thing, Finn. I need you to talk to Rey. She’s dodging my questions. The rumor is that she killed the Supreme Leader. We sent her to find Luke but I’m sure there’s something she doesn’t want to tell me or anyone for whatever reason. We need to be working together. We need to be on the same page.”

“Sure thing, Poe.”

“Good, good, thank you.”

Finn left with a small spark of fear in his heart. He trusted Poe. Poe could be reckless but he had a good heart. But surely Rey had a reason to not divulge what happened during her trip. And he hoped, but also feared, it had more to do with Rey herself than Poe. Rey had made herself scarce since the escape from Crait. He was so focused on Rose that he hadn’t bothered to ask Rey what had happened. She had checked in on him from time to time but the conversation never went deeper than the basic how-are-you-I’m-fine. He had sensed that she was fighting a battle all her own but didn’t want to pressure her for a response.

He found Rolan changing Rose’s nutrient bag.

“I can’t make any promises but I think she mumbled your name just a bit ago. Don’t try to rouse her. Just be here for her and assure her that everything will be ok like you have been. And because it’s the truth.” He gave Finn a peaceful smile and trotted off.

“Rose, you hear that? Everything will be ok. We’ll make planetfall soon. You’ll get some fresh air. That’ll be nice, wouldn’t it? We’ll get some medical supplies soon. We’ll get your wounds healed up in no time. Poe wants me to figure out how to infiltrate the stormtrooper program. He wants to recruit my old friends. Well, they weren’t friends, really. We just survived together is all. I hope you’re having some good dreams in there. I know I dream about you. I dream about your laugh. I would love to see you smile again, Rose.”

To Finn’s horror, Rose’s face turned sour. “Rose? Are you there?”

“Finn… Don’t…”

“Rose. I’m right here.”

“Finn. Don’t!” With that, Rose’s eyes flew open. She bolted upright and gasped for air. Immediately, she collapsed back down on the bunk. Her muscles weak from laying prone for four days.

“Rose! Rose! I’m right here. It’s going to be ok. You’re alive. We made it off of Crait. We’re going to make planetfall soon and establish a new base.”

Rose’s breathing was labored but she was maintaining eye contact with Finn.

“Finn, slow down. I can’t… My vision is a little blurry. Where are we?”

Finn took a deep breath. “We’re on board the Millennium Falcon. Rey came back just in time to save us all on Crait.”

“So we’re safe? You’re safe?” Rose asked

Warmth rose in Finn’s cheeks. “Yes. We’re safe.”

“Are you going to run away again?”

“Never.”

“Good.”

“Let me get Rolan to check you over.”

“Ok” Rose let out a huge smile.

A few minutes later, the remaining rebels were crowding outside the bunk that housed Rose. Poe made it abundantly clear that only him, Finn, and Rolan were allowed to enter that bunk. Rolan took her vitals and asked her some basic questions to measure any cognitive defects.

“Is your vision still a little blurry?” Rolan asked.

“Yes. Will it get better?”

“I’m going to be honest. I don’t know. I’m hopeful it will. But you may have damaged your visual cortex. We didn’t have bacta or scanners available. Just good old TLC. When we land and get our new equipment sorted, we’ll know better what we’re looking at.”

Rose nodded her head in agreement. Secretly, she was terrified. If she couldn’t see, her ability to repair equipment was at risk. However, another question entered her mind.

“Why do my legs hurt?” Rose asked.

Rolan replied, “You sustained some deep cuts on your legs. One on your right upper thigh and the other on your left calf. We had to use old-fashioned stitches and glue to keep you together. Finn here has been helping me change the bandages and keeping infection from setting in. I don’t anticipate any long term damage other than scarring though.”

Rose gave him a quick look. Finn looked away.

“I want you take things slow, alright? Sit up. Talk to Finn. I’ll get you some food shortly. You’re legs are going to be pretty weak. Don’t try more than a step at a time and certainly not without help. Any other questions?” Rolan asked.

“No, thank you.” Rose preplied. At that, Rolan left the two alone.

Rose burst into tears as soon as the door shut. Finn sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’ll be alright. We’ve got a place to go, yeah? We’ll figure it out.”

“Finn, I’m a mechanic. I need to see detail. These ships are huge but they have fine wiring and tubing, and miniscule circuits. I’m of no use to the resistance if I can’t see what I’m doing.”

“You’re more than just a mechanic. You’re Rose Tico, Resistance Hero. You saved me from making a horrible mistake and I’ll never be able to repay you.”

Finn cupped her face in his hands. His thumbs wiping away her tears. After a long second, he kissed her. However, the kiss was cut short by Rey entering the room. She was piloting the Falcon when Poe made his order to leave them alone.

She quickly looked away.. “Oh stars, I’m so sorry. I just thought you should know that we landed and we’re getting ready to set up operations.”

“Was that Rey?” Rose asked.

“Yeah.”

“She seems beautiful.”

“She’s great.”

“Yeah?” Rose replied with a slight frown.

“She’s great because, without her, I wouldn’t have met you.”

“Good save.” Rose laughed.

“It’s the truth though.” Finn smiled.

Finn filled her in on what had happened in the week since Crait. He told her about their escape from Crait through the caves and how Rey moved the rocks so they could leave. He told her about Leia and the funeral. He had to stop to let her cry. Like most of the rebels, Leia embodied the Resistance. Rose started to feel tired so he laid down with her. 

Rolan popped in to announce that he had set up quarters for her. He asked Finn to carry her over. Finn made sure that her left side was against him so as not to put pressure on her wound. For the first time in four days, he had stepped outside into fresh air. The planet they landed on had a mild climate. This part of the planet was experiencing a late summer, early autumn season. The wind was lightly blowing. They could hear trees rustling and birds chirping. All sounds that they didn’t know they were missing.

Rolan had set up a med unit with six beds. One bed was in a private room. For her. There were scanners and monitors scattered about. Finn carefully laid her on the bed. Rolan went around the room turning on various pieces of equipment. Sensors of various shapes and sizes were attached to her. Quite a few were attached to her head.

“Ok, Rose, we’ve got some cranial scans loading. I’ve also got some heart rate, blood pressure, and oxygen monitors going. Those look good. The sensors should move with you so if you need to turn your head or even sit up, that’ll be fine. However, I do need to look at your leg wounds. We have a supply of bacta here that will get them healed up in no time. Now, Finn has been helping me with your bandages. He’s been a true professional but I understand if you don’t want him in here for this part.”

“I think that’ll be ok.” Rose replied.

Rolan and Finn went to work. They removed her pants to reveal plain undergarments. Rose felt heat rise in her cheeks. Rolan grabbed something that looked like transparent rubber pants with fluid cells. Finn recognized them as similar to what he woke up in on the D’Qar base. Rolan and Finn gently slid the pants onto her legs. Tubing was secured and monitors turned on.

“The added benefit,” Rolan added, “is that it should course through your system and make your body, as a whole, stronger. The cranial scans will update as the bacta does its work. And then I can see what we’re working with. There's blankets in the closet behind you. I am going to go grab all of us some food.”

Rose and Finn both said their thank yous and Rolan left. Finn grabbed a couple blankets.

Rose broke the silence with, “I feel like a lab animal.”

“A cute lab animal,” Finn replied with a smile.

“Oh gods, I got the corny boyfriend.”

“Is that what I am?” Finn asked.

“Sweetie, you haven’t left my side since I’ve been awake. And I can extrapolate from there that you haven’t left my side since Crait. Ergo, you’re my boyfriend and I’m your girlfriend. You’re stuck with me, honey.” With that, Rose gave Finn a peck on the cheek.

At that moment, there was a light rapping on the door. Finn and Rose gave each other a look before Finn went to answer it.

“Can I hide out here for a bit?” It was Rey.

“Uh, I guess. Why?”

“Fucking Poe. I don’t want to talk to him. I don’t even know what to say to him. He called me a “resource”, Finn. A 'resource'!”

“I hate being called a ‘resource’.” Finn quickly admitted.

Rey took a seat next to Rose. Rose gave Finn a slightly offended look.

“Rey? This is Rose Tico. Rose? Rey.”

“Oh stars, I’m interrupting again, aren’t I?” Rey looked somewhat ashamed.

“Nothing intimate.” Rose replied. “I was just explaining to Finn that we are boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“That’s great! Why does it seem like men need it laid out in simple words with a diagram and a graph?”

Finn and Rose gave each other a concerned look. Rose’s comment had meant to be just a tad petty. But she now felt guilty because Rey was obviously having some sort of issue. _I need to remember that we’re all friends, here_ , Rose told herself.

“Ok, look, Rey. Poe just wants us all on the same page. What happened when you went away?”

“I have a feeling Poe sees us as pawns. I learned a lot during my trip. And the first lesson was, ‘Don’t trust legends.’ Poe is a legend. And I get the sense that he’ll do anything to remain a legend. He wants to be the one who defeats the First Order and I fear he’s become, or will become ruthless in that mission.”

Finn turned back to the door. He took a quick peek to make sure no one was listening and locked the door behind him.

“Can I be honest with you, Rose?” Finn asked.

“Yes.” Rose replied.

“I kind of feel the same way about Poe. He called me a ‘resource’ as well. And, honestly, it made me feel like a stormtrooper again. Rey, he wanted me to talk to you, convince you to talk to him. He’s already using us. He has some good ideas but I worry where it’s all going to lead.”

“What ideas does he have, Finn?” Rose asked.

“He wants me to figure out how to get other stormtroopers to defect. He wants me to infiltrate the program.”

“That’s actually a pretty solid idea,” Rey replied.

“But what are we bringing them to? If our fears about Poe are right, we’re just leading them into another program. It’s like you said after the crash, Rose. We shouldn’t fight what we hate but save what we love. Now, I don’t hold any love for the stormtroopers but it doesn’t seem right to free them from one side of the war just to make them fight on the other side. Rey, you remember? I just wanted to run.”

“Ugh, you are so hot right now.” Rose replied.

Finn eyes went wide while Rey laughed.

“Oh, I like _her_ , Finn. Good job.”

_What have I signed up for?_ Finn mused to himself.


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Chewie have a good talk. Rey and Ben connect again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I would up the rating if needed? I upped the rating. :D
> 
> And Chewie has a monologue. Poor guy never gets to talk so I let him open up to Rey. He moans and growls but he's a couple hundred years old and can fly ships. He has thoughts and feelings.

Rey kept herself busy during the first day on the new base. She helped set a secure perimeter. Her scavenging talents helped the crew spot any holes in their defenses. She used her new abilities to move heavier items which seemed like a cheap trick after everything she had experienced over the last few days but it got the base going so she wasn’t going to argue about ethics. And helping with the perimeter kept her out of Poe’s sight for a while.

She supposed she should come clean. They were supposed to be on the same team, after all. But how to do it? For some reason, Ben killing Snoke felt too personal, too intimate. It would be like revealing that she kissed Ben the night before. And that definitely wouldn’t go over well. This _thing_ with Ben was altogether new. And it didn’t help that he was second-in-command, now prisoner, of the First Order. Poe seemed very black and white when it came to the fight. Prisoner or not, he was Kylo Ren and would _never_ be a friend of the Resistance.

Her chat with Finn and Rose earlier didn’t help matters. She knew she’d have to say something eventually. 

She walked onto the Falcon to find Chewie sitting in the common area. He looked forlorn, moaning to himself in his way.

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked.

Chewie handed her the holopad he was looking at. It was full of pictures and holos of the Solo family. At the forefront were pictures of Little Ben doing various little boy things. One video captured him lifting toy X-wings and TIE fighters with the Force and playing out imaginary space battles. A voice was heard behind the camera, “If you’re going to leave, just leave.” It was Leia. A voice from right behind the camera said, “Leia… Not in front of him.” The camera shifted down. Han. He must have forgot he was recording.

The camera now faced behind Han, upside down. Little Ben came out of his room with his toys floating behind him. Rey was surprised to see how big his ears were. _No wonder he keeps his hair long._ Rey mused. 

“Momma, look!”

The small voice had startled Leia who responded with a sharp, “What?!”

In turn, Little Ben was startled himself. The little toys dropped as he lost his concentration. Little Ben ran back into his room.

Leia, to Han, “Go.” To Ben, “Sweetheart? I’m sorry.”

Two tears fell on the holopad screen. One from Rey. One from Chewie.

In his typical moans and growls, he said, “We’re all to blame in a way. During war, you tend to think in terms of resources and weapons instead of people. People with their own lives and thoughts. Everything becomes about what you can do and instead of who you are. And no one switches back easily during peacetime. We all saw what Ben could do, his potential. We never saw who he was.

My little copilot. I think you’re the first person in many years who has seen Ben as a person. He’s not used to that. He’s going to fight it. He’s going to look for ways for you to fail him. And you will. No one’s perfect. And he’ll fail you. You’ve already seen that. It won’t be the last. But what you need to remember is that he’s a person. His actions aren’t the sum total of who he is. That’s what we all forgot while he was growing up. And we all forgot that in each other as well.”

“You act like we’re married!” Rey mused.

“He _did_ propose to you.”

“Wait, no, it wasn’t like that. He wanted me to join the First Order.” Rey gave him a puzzled look.

“Little one. ‘You’re nothing but not to me. Join me.’? Him and his father both. Never good at talking to females. But his meaning is clear. He wanted you to join him. But he’s lived a life where nobody wanted just him so he added on to his proposal. When he said you were nothing, he was talking about himself as much as you.”

“I guess I’ve already failed him then. I thought he would come back with me.”

“The Resistance is a good cause. But there’s nothing for him here. He’s going to have to find his own way. I hope it’s with you.”

Rey brought her fingers to her lips, remembering the only time she kissed him. “Me too.”

With a hug from Chewie and her heart full, Rey walked in to her bunk. As her mind wondered about the future, she didn’t see the shivering figure on the bed. It was only as she was about to remove her wraps that she spotted him. Kylo Ren. But something was wrong. He was in a fetal position. He was shivering. His breathing labored. His hands and bare feet were blue.

“Ben!” She yelped. She jumped onto the bunk and tried to rouse him.

He muttered a simple “cold” and went back to shivering. Rey thought for a second. She wasn’t sure if a blanket would be felt across the bond but she did know something that would. Her body heat. She reached for his hands and pulled them away from his chest. He opened his eyes for the first time since she walked into the room. She rubbed them and blew into them. When she saw color start to return, she moved to his feet.

“They won’t even let you have shoes in there?” She balked. She laid his feet across her lap and rubbed them. She worked the toes first to get blood moving through the feet.

“N-n-n-no.”

“What are they doing to you over there?”

“D-d-death sentence. M-maybe this is cheaper than a-a-actually executing me.”

Rey felt a tear trailing down her cheek. She worked on the pads of his feet now. Ben let out a small groan as she worked her fingers into the tendons of his feet. The groan ignited something in Rey. When the color returned to his feet, she did something especially daring on her part. She slid off her arm wraps and overwrap and laid down next to him with her back towards him.

“You can hold on to me.” She said.

Ben didn’t need to be told twice. He was so very cold. So cold that even the ghost of his old master dare not speak a word against him. This was pure survival. Ben’s arms reached out and pulled her to him. His right arm snaked around her middle. His left arm went under her neck. At the same time, she scooted closer to him. When she met his front, a slight blush bloomed on her cheeks. She had never been this close to anyone before. She had always lived alone on Jakku. And she certainly never shared a bed with her parents as a baby like she had heard of some families doing. This was an altogether new experience for her, magnified by her feelings for this man trapped in a hellhole. Warmth flooded her body. Her subconscious radiated a feeling of safety into her conscious mind. There was something in the way he held on to her. It was like she was his only tether to the living world. In truth, she probably was. 

She could see his surroundings now. He was being kept in a literal hole. It had to have been fifty feet deep. There was no door at the bottom. The walls were dirty white stone. She could see a crude latrine in the opposite corner of the room. Next to the bed were two vertical rails. She assumed it was a sort of dumbwaiter system where food and other items could be lowered down to him and taken back up. At least, she hoped he was being fed. He did look a little haggard in their recent meetings. When she was warming his feet, she could see the lone window above his bunk. A small one foot by one foot window that was his only contact with the outside world. Well, except for her anyway. Maybe that’s the only way he had kept sane in the four or five days he had been kept here.

Ben’s breathing had slowed from a teeth chattering gallop to a slow rhythmic pulse. Her body heat was indeed transferring through the bond. And he was finally getting some rest. She wasn’t sure about herself though. Every nerve in her body was alive. Every nerve sending information to her brain about the new sensation of having a warm body next to her, holding on to her. She reveled in each new input. She could feel the broad plane of his chest against her shoulders. His left arm acting as a pillow of sorts. She treasured the warmth it brought to her neck. His right arm around her middle was making her stomach do flips and cartwheels, a full-on carnival in her gut. She blushed at the thought of her hips against his but did not let her mind wonder too much on that. She intertwined the fingers of her left hand in his. Her right hand came to rest on top of his. After what seemed like hours, she finally fell asleep.

Ben woke up in the early morning. The heat had come on and he was stifling hot. He was still holding on to Rey. No wonder he was boiling. But he dare not let go. Just like Rey, Ben felt the overwhelming sense of safety that being wrapped up in someone gave him. A small smile crept across his lips at the sight of her hands in his. Safety was not something familiar to him. And the feeling it gave him now was as red hot as the heat he felt from her body. He felt bonded to her in more ways than just the Force. She was a lifeline. He would most certainly have died of hypothermia had she not offered herself to him.

He remembered the last time they talked. He had kissed her neck. He was staring at the same spot now. He remembered the fear that had overcome him. He had been deeply ashamed of his actions. Ben had thought that killing Snoke would end the control he had on his life. But his subconscious could not easily forget old habits. Now, however, there was a sense of pride in a strange way. He had reached out to her despite this ghost that haunted him. For survival, yes, but ultimately for himself. That’s all that Rey had asked of him yesterday. Do something for himself. Do something that wasn’t guided by a power-mad force user in a gaudy robe. And he did.

He looked down at her sleeping form. Every nerve of his alive and taking in information just like she had before falling asleep. Under his right hand, he could feel the rise and fall of her diaphragm. She was alive and fiery. Her neck inviting as it was yesterday. Her hair was a mess but still beautiful. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but notice the small swell of her breasts above his right arm. And also the curve of her hip against the flat curve of his.

He gingerly moved his right arm out from under hers. He reached up and moved a strand of hair out of her face. The skin there incredibly soft despite living under the Jakku sun. He marveled at how well she had taken care of herself in such a harsh environment with no parent or mentor to guide her. It was all survival.

Rey began to stir. “Stars, Ben, I’m boiling alive.”

“Yes, the heat came on in my cell.”

She turned around to face him. “Ah. Well, that’s good then, right? You don’t need me anymore.”

Ben flinched at her words. “No, I don’t need you. But-,” Ben’s jaw ground down for a long second. “But I want you.” He looked into her eyes with a pleading expression.

He continued. “I don’t have a galaxy to give you. Or an army. Or even a ship. I will be dead soon. But I want you.”

“Ben,” She replied. “You’re an idiot.” She reached for his neck again and pulled him close. Her lips touched his just as they had the other day. Today, he did not hesitate to respond to her. He wasted no time parting his lips for her. Summer and winter met again. Steel met sand.

Just like before, Ben moved his attention to her jugular vein. He craved the smooth skin and the whimpering she made. He started with light kisses just to hear her breathing hitch. Then his tongue came out for a taste and soon he was employing the same suckling motion as the other day. Her moans and gasps sending delicious signals to his groin. Her hands now enveloped in his long, dark hair. And if anybody was watching? Well, it was on them to look away.

After a minute or so, he came up for air. He sat up on his knees and slid off his shirt. Rey stole a glance at his loose pants. These were not the high waisted pants of his First Order uniform. These pants revealed the lines of his pelvis. She could also see his growing desire underneath the fabric. Despite herself, she frowned. _This is really happening,_ she thought. She struggled for a minute to realize when she had felt this way before but she knew. She had felt it in the throne room. He looked at her now with the same expression he had then.

“Rey?” He saw her frown and looked into her eyes. They were wide as galaxies. “If you don’t want to do this, I’ll stop.”

“I do. It’s a lot to take in is all. But I do feel safe with you.”

For the first time in years, Ben smiled. It was a true smile. Not a smirk. Not an upturned corner of his mouth. It was a shy smile but a big smile. It wasn’t “I love you.” It wasn’t “You’re Beautiful.” or “You’re handsome.” It was a declaration that he was human, that he wasn’t a monster. “I feel safe with you.” It meant that he didn’t need to hide behind a mask. That he wasn’t a weapon ready to fire at the hair pull of a trigger. He could be free with his scavenger.

Rey thought that the whole room had lit up with the change in his expression. And she felt more at ease than ever. She sat up on her knees to face him. She took a deep breath and lifted her shirt over her head. Her cheeks turning a deep pink. Ben’s eyes grew glossy and wide. The sight before him was inebriating. His lungs cried for air and he took a deep breath.

Ben exhaled and said, “I must admit. I don’t know where to go from here.”

Rey reached out and put a hand on his cheek. Her thumb at the corner of his smile. She hoped she could see that smile many more times. “What does the Force tell you?”

Ben looked down in embarrassment. He had never thought of using the Force that way. It had been drilled into his head how sacred it was. But wasn’t this a sacred moment? The Force itself was orchestrating this moment for them. If the Force didn’t want this to happen, the connection would have ended a long time ago. He may as well make the most of it.

After a moment of thought, he urged “Turn around and put your back against me.” Rey was happy to obey.

He kissed her temple. Murmuring against the tender spot behind her eye, he asked, “At night, desperate to sleep. What do you do? When the exhaustion is too much but your mind won’t settle?”

“Ben.” She quietly gasped. She knew what he was getting at.

Ben saw a vision of Rey in her desert home. Not too long before she left. Exhausted but worrying about her next meal. About how the prices would change from one day to the next. Who would be the next idiot to try and take her home? Would she come home tomorrow and find it stolen or ransacked? She had learned that the easiest way to quiet her mind would be to stroke herself until the waves crashed over her which lead to dreams of the island.

Despite himself, Ben felt his cock twitch. Rey felt it underneath her and let out a small sound.

“See what you do to me?” Ben whispered in her ear. Rey shuddered.

He started at her shoulders. They were all in knots. He was gentle but firm in snuffing them out. She learned forward just enough so he could massage her lower back. Once he was satisfied, he reached his arms around her. Both hands together almost covered her abdomen. Rey felt a shiver go through her that landed between her thighs. Ben left one hand on her stomach and let the other roam north. He carefully took one breast in hand. Using the vision as a cue, he gently squeezed. Pulling back, he twirled a finger around her nipple. Almost instantly, it started to rise up. He turned his attention to the other one. Back and forth, switching hands. All along, he laid kisses along her shoulders and upper arms.

“You are perfection, my dear.” Ben whispered in her ear. Rey’s hips were starting to gently rock now.

Ben reached both hands down to the waistline of her shorts. He dipped both hands underneath. He quickly felt her thighs. Muscular but feminine. He came back around to cup her buttocks. He gave a quick squeeze which made Rey’s breath hitch. He hooked his thumbs over the waistline and pulled them down. Rey stretched her legs out and quickly shuffled them off and resumed her position. Ben’s hands went back to her. He traced a path down her thighs and calves. His hands ghosting back up her inner thighs. He soon couldn’t ignore what lay in the center.

“Show me.” Ben growled.

Rey took his hand and guided him. She was already wet and aching for him. She guided him first to the nub at the apex. She twirled his finger around the area. He quickly picked up the rhythm she set. He kept his other hand occupied with a breast. Soon she was crying to the stars. As she was coming closer to her release, she picked up his hand again and closed his fingers except for the index finger. She guided him to her entrance. He slowly dipped his finger in which elicited a deep groan from Rey. She had never used anything other than her own fingers. One of his was almost two of hers.

Again, Ben was using his vision as a cue. Not so much in and out but back and forth. More stroking than thrusting. He was almost delirious with how tight she was around his finger. _Stars above, how am I going to fit?_ He thought. But as soon as he thought that, he felt her loosening just a little. She was getting closer and closer by the second. He slowly added a second finger, millimeter by millimeter. Rey encouraging him onward. With the second finger ensconced, Rey only lasted a few more strokes before the waves crashed over her as she cried his name.

If his name could sound that good, he may have to start using it again.

Rey turned around and kissed him hard. Mouths quickly parted to let one taste the other. Her hands tugged at his hair and trailed down his back. His hands pulling at her hips.  
She hiked a leg over his lap so that she was wrapped around him. She could feel his erection underneath the fabric of his pants. She instinctively ground herself onto him.

Ben put one arm under Rey and lifted himself onto his knees. With his other hand, he shimmied his pants down. His erection sprung free and met with Rey’s thigh. The skin on skin contact nearly drove him mad.

“Help me.” Ben uttered breathlessly.

Rey reached down to touch him. She was surprised at how soft he was despite his hardness. She twirled a thumb around the head. A little droplet of clear fluid popped out. Ben let out a dangerously low moan. She wrapped a hand around him, her fingertips just a few millimeters from meeting around the other side. She made a gentle stroke which caused his hips to thrust. Rey took that as her cue. She lifted herself up and took him in hand. She guided him to her center. She slowly lowered herself down onto him. His girth was something entirely new to her. Not painful but she could feel herself stretching to accommodate him. Ben was trembling with anticipation, desperately waiting for her be comfortable.

When she was fully seated, she made a small thrust with her hips which sent a shiver through both of them. She made several more until she found an angle that lit up every nerve ending in her body. Ben, following her, thrust to her rhythm. Never in his life did Ben think he could bring any amount to pleasure to anyone. His entire life, he had either been useless or a weapon. Now, with his scavenger, he learned he could bring pleasure and beautiful things to this world. For this first time, he thought about escaping his death sentence.

Ben’s rhythm became erratic. His own release was coming forth. After several strong thrusts, he spilled over.

They stayed connected for a minute or so. Ben uttered over and over how beautiful she was. Rey laid kisses along his jawline and his scar. He lifted Rey up and laid her down and he laid down next to her.

“I’ll come find you, Ben. I can’t leave you in that hellhole to die.” Rey now had tears rolling down her face.

“I know, sweetheart. But I don’t even know where I am. I let my guard down in my rage and that bastard Hux froze me in carbonite and dropped me in here. I was blind for half a day. Nothing I have seen has had any designation on it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry...” Ben kissed her hand. He had a single tear staining his cheek.

“You can’t use the Force to get out?” Rey asked.

“These walls are Force shielded. I can’t manipulate matter in here. I can’t even float a grain of sand. I have no direct contact with the guards so I can’t manipulate their minds.”

“What are we going to do, Ben?”

“I don’t know. Do you feel that?” Ben asked.

“Yes, I think the connection’s fading. We’ve been connected for nearly eight hours. Ben, before you go, I- I love you.”

“I-” And Ben faded from view.

Rey screamed at the Force. “I wasn’t ready. Why did you take him?! What game are you playing?!”

As if Kylo Ren’s rage transferred to her, she punched the walls of her bunk. She might have taken her lightsaber to the walls if it weren’t broken in half. When her bloody knuckles couldn’t assuage her anger, she grabbed a blanket from underneath her bunk, covered up, and cried into the mattress.

Ben, on the other hand, lay silently. His inquisitive mind puzzling over a detail. Something was missing on his end. Something important. His hand now rested where she had been laying. He look down at the rough sheets of his mattress. They were clean. That shouldn’t be possible considering what had just transpired. If Rey was just a projection (a very good projection of course), his semen should be everywhere on these sheets. But it wasn’t.

How could I have been so careless?! Just like the water from the island. He thought. But who would think that semen could travel through millions of light-years via the Force? Maybe Rey uses contraception? But that didn’t seem likely. Ben had a sinking feeling he knew what was going to happen. _I do love you, my Rey of Light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint, you can see a Beauty and the Beast parallel. Chewie's monologue was inspired by Mrs. Potts' line in the recent movie.
> 
> Belle: He’s cursed you somehow?! Why?! You did nothing!  
> Mrs. Potts: [Exactly.] When the lad lost his mother and his cruel father twisted him up like that… we did nothing.


	4. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hux is a complete and utterly irredeemable asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Implied Sex Abuse, Slavery
> 
> If you follow The Fool's Journey, this is The Tower. The Fall from Grace. Everything deconstructed.
> 
> The Throne Room at the end of TLJ was very much The Devil with Rey and Ben at Snoke's feet chained together with loose chains that they can easily free themselves from should they choose.

_ Shortly after the confrontation on Crait _

General Hux found Kylo in a control room on his knees.  Unbeknownst to Hux, Rey had just faded from Kylo’s view.

“ _ What _ have  _ you _ done?!  Are you  _ trying  _ to make a joke of the First Order?!  First, that whore-”

That… was the wrong thing to say about Rey.  Without even looking behind him, Kylo reached out with the Force and put a choke hold on Hux.

“The only whore here is you.  Slutting yourself around for every morsel of power you can get.”

Hux squeezed out a “Yes, sir.” and Kylo let him go.

The general kept his thoughts quiet, out of the range of Kylo’s Force sensitivity.  Time to dwell on that later.

The search was completed shortly.  No useful intel gathered.  It was just an old Rebellion base.  The Resistance hadn’t been there long enough to leave anything behind.  The Millenium Falcon was now a safe distance from their trackers.

In short, Kylo had failed.  His first act as Supreme Leader was an abysmal failure.

“Pull out.” Kylo ordered.

The  _ Finalizer _ dropped out of hyperspace moments ago to rescue survivors of the Resistance’s suicide run.  Once on board, he gave orders to not be disturbed until the morning briefings.

Once inside his quarters, he sunk down to the floor.  It’s over.  It should be over…  The pain and shame should be over.  But….  It isn’t?  Why does he still feel conflicted?  When does it end?

He killed his father thinking it would cement his role in the Dark Side.  It didn’t.  His father was ultimately right.  Snoke just wanted him for his power.  Snoke used his power to bait Rey into coming to him.  Ben felt ashamed that he was used as a honeypot.  It made his stomach roil.  He was used for his body, his face.  And Rey herself.  Was she playing a honeypot as well?  Did she see the connection as an opportunity to bring him to the Resistance?   Were her tears real?  Was her vision real?  He certainly thought his was.  They had a future together.  Together.  Equals.  Never alone.  But when he had offered her the entire galaxy, she turned away.  He killed his master for her and she turned away.

He was enamored, for sure.  She was strong with the Force, equal to him.  Physically strong as well.  And she was beautiful.  He didn’t let himself see it at first.  It had been years since Kylo had any carnal thoughts about a woman.  Anytime Ben’s thoughts wandered to some idea of a woman’s figure, he felt Snoke’s lingering eye.  Neither the Jedi or the Sith like their apprentices to think too long about such things.  But with Snoke, there was a sickening interest in what Ben liked in a woman.  It was never expressed in any verbal or even nonverbal fashion.  Just a lingering on Ben’s thoughts that caused Ben to shut himself off from that part of himself.

In the situation with Rey, Ben thought that maybe Snoke wanted to breed him like some farm animal.  After all, Snoke was obsessed with Darth Vader’s bloodline.  Maybe he would have cloned Rey and spliced his own genetic material with hers.   _ I _ would _ be denied the pleasure of fathering my own children. _ Ben thought and was immediately embarrassed by the implication.

_ You know what? Damn her to hell and back.  She made her choice.  I would have killed that rat-faced bastard eventually. _

* * *

On the bridge, Hux went to work.  He filed the official report on the Supreme Leader’s death.  Cause of Death: Murder.  This triggered the computer to ask who was responsible.  By now, he already had his suspicions but he listed his murderer as “Rey, affiliated with: Jedi Order, Resistance”.  It would only tarnish the image of the First Order to have Snoke murdered by his own apprentice.  The official report read that she sought an audience with Snoke to discuss a ceasefire.  Audience was granted.  Her lightsaber was handed over to Snoke as a gesture of goodwill.  During their talk, she used her power to turn on the lightsaber from a distance to eviscerate the Supreme Leader.  She further used her power to murder his guards, incapacitate his apprentice, and steal Snoke’s escape craft.

_ Yes, _ he thought to himself,  _ that will put the resistance in a very bad light indeed.  Them sending one of their own under the guise of diplomacy and then murdering Snoke in cold blood. _

He finalized the report and sent it on.  But not after forging some official diplomatic transmissions that made it look like Rey had come under the guise of diplomacy.  Once his death was official, Snoke’s final wishes would be made available.  Hux then made his way to the stormtrooper decks.  The stormtrooper quarters were kept in lower decks with a leisure deck above them.  Hux had always had a plan for Kylo Ren.  And the time to employ it was coming ever closer.  Hux gathered his top ranking troopers and divulged his plan.

Several hours later, the report of Snoke’s death was approved.  News of Snoke’s death broke out on the holonets.  The official report would be released in a couple days.  Hux received a top secret communique at his workstation.  It was addressed to him directly from Snoke.  Inside were the details of his last wishes.  In short, Hux was to succeed Snoke as Supreme Leader.  It seems Snoke himself had suspicions about his apprentice.  The communique gave instructions for severing all of Kylo Ren’s privileges in the event of Snoke’s death.  It turns out that Kylo Ren had no real place in the military command of the First Order.  Kylo Ren was more or less Snoke’s property than someone who held any sort of power.  Snoke’s final instructions?  “Do with Kylo Ren as you please.”

Hux almost leapt and shouted for joy at his workstation.  This was too good to be true.  It was all coming together.  He would sever Ren’s privileges and enact his plan.  He sent a single message to his top generals.  “Order 29 commences at 20:00”  It was vague enough that even if Kylo Ren should see it, he would dismiss it.  For all he knew, it was an administrative meeting.  And the gods knew Kylo Ren would never volunteer to sit in on one of those.  20:00 was about an hour after the evening meal.  Off-duty troopers would not be out of place on the leisure deck, even the top generals.

Kylo Ren had taken his meal in his quarters.  He was about to start on another report when a bright red flashing error message appeared across his holopad.

_ Warning:  Classified Material _

_ You do not have sufficient privileges. _

“What the hell?!  I’m Supreme Leader!”  Kylo raged at his holopad.

Kylo tried refreshing and entering his codes.

_ This code could not be verified. _

_ Please try again. _

Kylo started seething.  He tried one more time.  And a third time.

_ This code could not be verified. _

_ Please refer to your superior officer. _

Kylo threw it.  It hit the wall with a grand display of sparks and twinkling glass.

Suddenly, over the ship wide intercom came an announcement.   _ All armed personnel please report to Deck 37. _

Kylo snapped out of his rage for a split second.  Deck 37 was the stormtrooper leisure deck.   _ Perhaps a riot has broken out. _ Kylo mused.   _ Good, maybe I can actually win a battle for once. _

Kylo grabbed his lightsaber and headed down to the lower decks.  Troopers raced along with him.  If he hadn’t been distracted by his malfunctioning holopad, he would have noticed the occasional glance his way from several stormtroopers.

Kylo entered the deck to a wondrous sight.  Stormtroopers were blasting each other.  Some were in brawls.  Others were throwing munitions at opposing factions.  Tables tipped over.  Food and drink made the floor sticky.  Cards and game pieces everywhere.  Electronics trampled underneath.  Kylo had not seen such childish destruction since...  Well, since his own childhood.

Kylo ignited his lightsaber.  One.  Two.  Three different troopers tried to assault him.  They were now missing body parts.  A whole squadron now perked up and marched toward him from his right.

_ What is going on here? _ Kylo asked himself.  Surely they realize they will all be executed for treason if he doesn’t finish them off himself.

More troopers piled in.  Kylo thought it was because of the ship-wide order.  But they all marched directly toward him with blasters out.  A squad formed on his left and two in front.  Kylo was backed in.  Behind him, an alcove that set at a lower level than the rest of the deck.  These were scattered about the deck.  They gave the illusion of privacy for one or two people to have a conversation.  Kylo now found himself surrounded on all sides.  In all, about 400 blasters were at the ready.

From between the left and center divisions emerged General Hux.

“Do you think you can stop a 400 blaster bolts at once?  You’re powerful but even you have limits.”

“What.  Have.  You.   _ DONE? _ !”  Kylo raged.  In half a second, Hux found Kylo’s lightsaber millimeters from his jugular.  At once, 400 stormtroopers armed their weapons. Hux lifted a hand to stay them.  Kylo remained steady.

“What needs to be done!  You have no privileges here!  Snoke left nothing for you!  His last wishes were clear.  You were his pet!  A rabid cur!  His kept boy!  You’re a joke!  And a joke that no one finds funny anymore!”

Hux turned his lifted hand into a fist.  The signal to fire.  Kylo, upon seeing the twitch of Hux’s finger, reached out with the Force.  400 blaster bolts hung in midair.  However, there was blowback.  Kylo was pushed back over the edge of the alcove.  Unbeknownst to him, Hux had built a carbonite system into the flooring below.  It was one of several booby traps Hux had installed on many First Order ships.  Just as Kylo landed on his back, Hux clicked a remote that set off the carbonite jets.  Kylo was frozen.

Kylo woke up in darkness.

“The Supreme Leader lives!” cackled Hux.  “Although, I was sort of hoping the carbonite process would kill you.  But I’ll have to settle for blind and dumb for now.  Sadly, the blindness will wear off but you’ll always be a stupid, weak, little boy.”

Kylo tried to reach out with the Force but there was nothing.  It almost felt like a vacuum.  He tried to levitate Hux but he could sense nothing was happening.

“Your magic tricks won’t work in here.  This cell is built with Segillan Quartz and infused with Morphean Radiation.  Sounds very mystical but it blocks matter manipulation via the Force.  You can’t even lift a pebble in here.  You are in a hole lined with it.  50 feet deep.  No way to climb out.  No guard interaction.  There are drones programmed to shoot you on sight if you even attempt to climb these walls.”

“I  _ will _ kill you, you bastard.”

Hux laughed, “No, we’re going to find that little whore of yours and execute you together.  Do you think we’re that stupid?!  We know you killed Snoke and we can only guess it’s because that wet gash got you whipped!”

Kylo threw a punch but it landed nowhere.  He tried a second and a third time.

“This is a hologram, you UTTER FOOL!  Cut the feed!”

The mighty Kylo Ren fell to his knees.   _ How did I get here? _  He wondered for several hours.  Hux’s accusations flew through him like so many arrows.   _ Kept Boy? _  The implication was sickening.  Did people really think that about him?  Was it really so untrue?  Kylo Ren had all the best toys.  He had the biggest quarters on all First Order ships save for Snoke himself.  People had to be jealous.  On the other hand, Kylo Ren’s thoughts the day before going to Deck 37 were how he couldn’t even look at a woman without Snoke lingering in his thoughts with an air of disgusting interest.  How it must have looked to others!  He had never taken a woman, or anyone, to his quarters.  And why?  Because Snoke always lingered there.

Even now, he could feel Snoke’s presence on him.  The disgust and shame stifling him in his current state of blindness.   _ How can I even look at Rey now?  Maybe that’s why she turned away?  Maybe she saw what everyone else saw?  Maybe she is disgusted with me?  Maybe I should just let Hux put me down like the monster I am. _

About 8 or 9 hours in, Kylo was beginning to make out his surroundings.  He was relieved to find that the bowl he pissed in was indeed a toilet.  The toilet was on the opposite end of the small room from the bunk.  Beside the bunk was a tray attached to rails.  On the tray was a packet of green to grey powder, a bottle of water, and a small bowl.  The packet’s instructions were clear.  “Mix with equal parts water for a nutritionally complete bread.”  Kylo Ren recognized it as a holdover from the Empire.  Kylo’s stomach turned over in equal parts hunger and disgust.  He did as the packet instructed.  A little water in the bowl with the powder.  The hyperactive yeast and fungus effectively baked itself into a moldy biscuit.  Kylo had never been a picky eater.  He mostly ate for fuel, not for pleasure.  But this was not even that.  His stomach roiled over the smell.  But he was hungry so he ate, eagerly chasing the dry, crumbly, yeasty texture with the remaining water.

It would be 3 days until he talked to another living soul.  It was enough time to fully internalize every accusation Hux had thrown at him.  He nearly leapt out of his skin when Rey appeared to him again.  But he could tell that she was not happy.  The cell blocked matter manipulation but not mental or spiritual connection.  He could feel her grief in the Force.  He knew in an instant what had happened.  Kylo Ren entire foundation had finally been broken away from underneath him.

But there was a small sliver of hope.  If Snoke had indeed created this bond, it would have dissipated by now.  But here she was.  And she wasn’t turning away.  At least, not immediately.  It was a start.  Maybe, just maybe, he may still have a place in this story.


End file.
